


i could kiss her but your lips taste better

by pagets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, maggie knows kara is supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagets/pseuds/pagets
Summary: Detective Danvers dabble based off of @howeveryclever's Another Kiss Meme on Tumblr.





	

“Danvers, what the hell are you doing?” Maggie protests as Alex grabs the detective by her forearm and drags her away from the medical bay in the DEO where Kara lies in the sun bed, recovering from having blown out her powers. 

The pair come to a stop in a alcove along on of the walls of the facility, out of view from the few agents currently working the night shift. “What the hell am I doing? Maggie, what the hell were you thinking? That thing could of killed you!”

“And it couldn’t have killed you? I saved your ass!” Maggie rips her arm away from Alex’s grip. “If it wasn’t for me you’d be lying in that bed right now, not Supergirl and you’d be a lot more worse for wear,” there’s fear in the shorter woman’s voice. If that meta-human had almost been too much for Supergirl to handle, she doesn’t want to think about what almost could have happened to Alex. “You’re a fighter, you don’t wanna be sitting on the sidelines while Supergirl is out there, I get that but you’re human.” There’s a pleading in her voice, Maggie all too aware of how reckless and impulsive Alex can be and unaware of how those words cut Alex. 

_Only_ human. _Just_ Human. _Not_ super powered. 

“I can take care of myself, I don’t need you to come to my rescue.” Alex’s tone is biting. 

Maggie can’t control the roll of her eyes or the way she scoffs as the agent’s defensiveness. “This thing we’ve been doing, working cases together, that means something to me. You’re my partner, Danvers.” Alex is breathing heavily, rage lessening as her face softens. “Could you just sit back and ignore it if I was in danger?” 

“You were in danger!” It comes out louder than Alex intended and Maggie flinches . Her voice lowers, on the edge of breaking, “that’s the— Kara was losing and you showed up and I just thought what if—“ She steps forward into Maggie’s personal space, the other woman now pressed against the wall, “what if I had to choose?”

Alex’s shoulders sag like she’s unloading a burden, the weight of denying her feelings about Maggie finally lifted as she ducks her head and presses her forehead against the Nebraskan woman's, hands resting gently on her hips. 

“Alex,” Maggie breathes out her name like it’s sacred, _it is._ Somehow she’s managed never to refer to the taller brunette by her first name until this moment. She doesn’t know when exactly she made the effort not to, if it was even intentional but it was worth it and before Maggie draws any legitimate conclusion Alex’s lips are on hers. Hard and soft at the same time. She’s not trying to physically dominate her, not biting, not being rough but there’s something steadfast and determined about it. It’s all of Alex’s unspoken fear and unacknowledged desire behind this one singular action and it makes Maggie’s lungs burn and her knees weak. 

Alex pulls back gasping, “Sorry, I’m— I shouldn’t have…” She shakes her head like she’s trying to clear it of the haze kissing Maggie Sawyer has induced and attempts to step back.

“Stop talking,” Maggie orders wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck, lacing her fingers through the short strands of Alex’s hair and pulling her down so their mouths connect again.


End file.
